heartofgalaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Space Tournament
You can access the Space Tournament once Teleras is visible (i.e., once you reach Interstellar Travel level 7). In order to participate in the tournament you must bring a war fleet to Teleras. The opponent fleet's strength increases by 1.3 each subsequent round in the tournament. Notes * Tournament battles follow the same rules (ammo, ships lost...) as regular planetary battles. * Rewards from the Unaligned Missions are linked to The Space Tournament. You can claim your rewards under the diplomacy tab under the Unaligned Missions section. Tips * The Tournament can be a good source of experience while using an Anger of Perseus ship. A single Anger of Perseus can win the first 16 battle rounds without any exp, ship lost or the need of any ammo. Load some ammo on your Anger of Perseus to reach 32 battle rounds. To go further in the tournament use the detailed strategies described below. . Strategies for succeeding in the tournament for all rewards This strategy section is not intended for your first run, but rather for those who have used the time machine at least a few times and have some TP. How far you will be able to get using these strategies depends on how much TP you have, this guide is designed to help you get further that you would be able to otherwise. . Baseline requirement: Fighting the Fallen Human Empire The first and most important thing is to manipulate what enemy you fight in the tournament. The tournament will only put you against an enemy that you have "discovered" based upon your interstellar travel level, and that has NOT yet been conquered. If multiple enemies are available to choose from, it will select one at random. A new random selection can be obtained by saving the game and refreshing the web browser page. By far, the easiest enemy to defeat is the Fallen Human Empire (FHE). Effective plans for reaching higher levels in the tournament require you to fight FHE battles only. After your third time machine, you will always want to have FHE alive on at least one planet anyways for the Sebastian Jones / empire government trick for obtaining more TP at the end of your run. FHE is far easier to fight because the Die Schoene is the FHE ship with the highest attack, and its attack is only 300,000. This means that any ship you have with more than 300k shields is invincible against FHE tournament fleets, regardless of how many enemy ships there are. For alkantras to be invincible, you need at least 10 QAoW with 5000 xp, or 27 QAoW with 0 xp or some point in between. Check the battle calc to see what ships you can use. AoP's, Alkantras and Sibers are the three possibilities. . Phase 1: interstellar travel 11, reaching tournament 64 with ease The first and easiest stage in FHE - only tournament progression should be done with interstellar 11. Do NOT upgrade interstellar travel above 11, or other enemy fleets will start appearing. You should conquer all of the planets in galaxy 1, except whichever planet FHE holds (Traumland, or a planet that you gave them so that you can take Traumland). With this done, you will only ever find FHE as an opponent in the tournament. Build a fleet of AoP's and Alkantras (possibly also Sibers if your QAoW is high enough for 300k shields) and load your fleet with engines. Deliver a large amount of ammo (incl U ammo and T ammo) to Teleras, but do NOT keep it in your fleet. Because you are only fighting FHE, your fleet will always survive every battle with zero losses. If the battle will take more than 256 turns, you will draw and any losses you inflict on the enemy fleet will stick, allowing you to use multiple battles to wear down an enemy fleet if necessary. Loading some ammo into your fleet can help cut down on this, as can increasing the size of your fleet. The ideal scenario is to defeat each enemy fleet on the first time, taking between 200 and 256 turns (1 fleet xp gained per turn of battle, converted to 1.5 with Kasparis' Crown). You could use the calculator to optimize this, or be a bit lazier and just estimate it by loading some ammo then loading a bit more at a time until the "Fight" button goes from orange to green. What amount of ammo is required for this depends on the tournament level and your fleet size. The number of times you will have to fight the enemy fleet to finally destroy it is the limiting factor on how far you can progress in the tournament. For instance, if you would have to fight the battle 20 times to clear the enemy fleet and get from tournament level 92 to 93, you can't feasibly get to 128. However, if you are planning/hoping to get to 128 this run, it is recommended that you get as far as you feasibly can while still at interstellar 11, because after you get past interstellar 11, you will have to start refreshing the page repeatedly, which makes the tournament take a lot more time. . Phase 2: interstellar travel 14, using KNP and KAoW to reach 128 Eventually, you will no longer be able to progress in the tournament while at interstellar 11, due to it taking too many battles. The next stage is to increase interstellar travel to 14, making the Wahrian cult and Karan kingdom visible. You then should conquer all three Karan planets (Alfari, Xenoviro and Caligon Flavius), so that the only remaining enemies are FHE and the Wahrian cult. This gives you access to Karan Nuclear Physics and Karan Art of War. KNP lets you vastly increase your production on all planets due to improved nuclear reactors and thorium reactors. KAoW has two benefits, first, you can make alot more ships due to the reduction in cost. Second, KAoW gives your Sibers improved piercing. With KAoW above 9, Sibers will have 100% pierce, which makes them much more efficient at killing things than they are without KAoW. Sibers will become the main source of damage in your tournament fleet. You have to leave the WC planets alone, because if you attack them, you will be UNABLE to reach galaxy 3 (see Wahrian quest page). You will have two enemies in the tournament (FHE and WC). When you have the WC as your enemy, you need to refresh the page to get FHE, you get a 1 in 2 chance of getting FHE each time you refresh. This is the best you can get while still having KNP and KAoW and the option to go to G3 on this run. If you can't conquer Caligon Flavius, you probably wont be able to reach tournament 128 this run anyways. Interstellar 14 is the magic number here, because at any point beyond this, you will have more enemies visible, I've tried it. For instance, Interstellar 19 with all of galaxy 2 conquered still has three other enemies (the galaxy 3 enemies are "discovered") giving you a 1 in 4 shot of getting FHE each time you refresh the page, which is much worse than 1 in 2. Having to refresh 4 times per fight for 60+ fights is not ideal. One other possibility at this stage is to have never conquered the pirates on Lone Nassus. You may want to leave the pirates alive if you are planning to finish the pirate quest for access to raiding, but haven't yet bought out all of the stuff in the market. This puts the pirates as another enemy team, which CAN still be fought in the tournament using Sibers if your QAoW is greater than 72. This can give you a 2 in 3 chance of getting a winnable fight per refresh at interstellar 14 (FHE and pirates vs WC that isn't beatable). However, the pirate fleets have more total toughness than FHE fleets for an equivalent tournament difficulty, so this may not be an improvement. The use of KNP and KAoW will make tournament 128 feasibly reachable, but even so, you will still end up running out of steam by the time you get to tournament 150-160. . Phase 3: Dragon fodder and Berserking Anger of Perseus to reach 192. The third and final trick to clearing the tournament is to use the Anger of Perseus's berserk feature. Berserk activates when either fleet is below 15% total HP, and increases both your damage and your piercing by 50% per AoP that is alive in your fleet. Berserk provides the final push of damage needed to reach 192. Your tournament fleet should already consist of a large (millions maybe) number of alkantras and sibers as the main damage source. For this stage you also will want say... 1000 AoP's. Then you need to add sky dragons to your fleet, such that slightly more than 85% of your total fleet HP comes from the Dragons. Use the battlecalc (https://godlloyd.github.io/HeartOfGalaxy/HoG/Battlecalc.html) to determine how many dragons you need. Then, with 85% of your HP as sky dragons, when you fight a tournament battle, the dragons will all die quickly, possibly in the first round, but your shielded ships will suffer no losses. Once the dragons are all gone, Berserk will activate in the next round and every subsequent round. With 1000 AoP's, berserk will give 50% x 1000 bonus attack, corresponding to a 501x increase in your total damage. This allows you to complete the last tournament stages. You are basically using sky dragons as an extra form of single use ammo for each fight. For the sake of efficiency, I would recommend making a fleet with 20x-30x as many dragons as the amount required for the tournament and loading it up with some engines and a decent amount of ammo, then move it to Teleras. You can name the fleet something like "Dragon Fodder" and then you use the divide command to create little reload fleets for your tournament fleet, each consisting of the amount of dragons you need, all of which will be named div - Dragon Fodder. Then, after every tournament battle, you merge one of the div's with your tournament fleet to reload it with enough sky dragons to activate Berserk and enough ammo to clear the next battle. Then you save and refresh if need be until you get another FHE battle. For example, with QAoW 85, and a tournament fleet consisting of 100,000,000 sibers, 10,000,00 Alks and 1000 AoP's, you need just under 10,000,000,000 sky dragons to activate anger. At tournament level 162, I make a fleet of 300 billion sky dragons and load it with 60b ammo, 60b U ammo and 3B Tc ammo. Then on Teleras, I divide it into 30 sub fleets with 10 billion dragons each. After every tournament battle, i merge one of them with the tournament fleet, and then its ready to go and will win a battle against FHE in a few turns. If you are against not-FHE, you should merge the fleet to prep before you save and refresh the page, it saves on the total number of clicks required. Using one reload fleet per battle gets me to 192 and the admiral reward. **** note that this number of ships with this QAoW level is barely enough to clear 192. the last 2 battles required me to load more than 2b ammo, 2b U ammo and 100m T-Ammo that the divided fleets held into my main fleet to be able to clear it in < 256 rounds. More ships or ammo with less QAoW will also work. your approximate power is (# of sibers) * (# of AoP's) * (ammo, Alk, and QAoW modifiers) ****** I discovered this sacrificial sky dragons for berserk activation after I had already reached galaxy 3 and had the corresponding amounts of TP. It got me from tournament level 150 or so to 192. It MIGHT also be usable for those who are trying to reach tournament level 128 but are having trouble doing so. Just know that your gains from doing this are dependent upon how many AoP's have. Anyways, I hope this guide helps you get further in the tournament with less difficulty. Category:Missions Tournament